Glimpses
by AnomalousThinker
Summary: "Our lives aren't so weird, really. Heartbreak, drama, comedy, romance... We have it all." Take a peek into the lives of our DexHolders with these short drabbles! Latest: RedYellow
1. Regret

Warnings: Self-harm implied

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: AmberShipping, One-sided SpecialShipping

* * *

><p>The lava-eyed trainer stared after the laughing blonde wistfully.<p>

Then his gaze tightened as he saw the Johto boy's hand on Yellow's wrist. He wanted to scream with frustration, with desperation.

Just like his fractured heart was screaming.

His teeth were gritted, his brows were furrowed into a menacing glare. His fists were shaking.

"Red, it's too late."

Green had never realised how truly menacing Red could look when he wanted to. For an instant, he actually felt afraid. Afraid of his best friend. Then his usual calm attitude possessed him once more.

"Listen, Red. Once upon a time, Yellow could have been yours. You had your chance. Now she's Gold's, and you have no business even thinking of breaking them apart."

"Just leave, Green."

"What if I don't? Listen, Red-" He was cut off by Red's fist swinging towards his face. The swing was wild, reckless; Green caught it easily.

But then his vision slipped to Red's wrist. A gasp escaped his lips as he stared at it. It was ravaged by scars all across. "Red, what-what does this mean?"

Red couldn't restrain anymore. He collapsed into broken sobs.

He was not the carefree boy from Pallet Town Green knew. Neither was he the Champion of Kanto. At the moment, he was simply a man driven insane by heartbreak.

And Green instantly knew that he had to help him. He'd do whatever it took, but by Arceus, he would save Red from oblivion. From his own self-pity and regret. He had to do it.

* * *

><p>My first drabble! Sorry, fellow SpecialShippers, if I broke your hearts. Apologies again if you guys found this too short, even for a drabble. More drabbles are on their way!<p> 


	2. Forbidden

Warnings: Fluff, beware!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: MangaQuestShipping

* * *

><p>Gold groaned. "SSG, can't you leave this boring lab for <strong>once<strong> and actually have some fun?" He was rewarded with a glare from Crystal. "Our ideas of fun are _quite_ different, Gold, you know that."

Gold's face suddenly lit up. _No, _thought Crystal. "I have an idea!" grinned Gold, getting up from his chair. "How 'bout we-"

"No."

Gold pouted. "Aw, Crys, you didn't even hear it!"

"Your ideas are usually dangerous, and always dumb," Crystal shot back.

"You won't enjoy life if you're so serious, Gal! Trust me-"

"Shut up, Gold, please. And sit down. You will _not _leave that chair till my work is complete." Gold's countenance turned sulky, but he plopped back onto his Ho-Oh damned seat. Crys resumed her research on Sinnoh's bug types. Gold wondered how somebody could stand _so much _study. Yet, for her sake, he tried to stay silent for as long as he could.

Key: as long as _he _could. And that just isn't saying much at all.

It wasn't long before Gold couldn't contain his tongue any longer. He shouted, "Crystal, why don't you-" "-finish my work fast?" completed Crystal. "Well, I'm trying, but because a certain boy is disturbing me continually I can't seem to do much at all! Now don't you dare speak, Gold, or..." She let the threat hang, before immersing herself into research once more.

Of course, Gold still had ways of annoying her...

Crystal had finished her report on Kricketune, and was about to move on to Burmy, when an annoying _tap-tap-tap _reached her ears. She tried to stand it, but when it showed no sign of stopping after five minutes, she lost it. She turned around and looked at Gold, for of course it was his feet which were the source of the noise.

"Gold," she said, deadly quiet, "do you want me to sever your legs and feed them to my Pokémon?" Gold shivered at her look... she looked like she would carry out her threat very efficiently. So he immediately stopped.

With nothing to do, Gold sighed and looked around Professor Oak's lab. Nothing but stacks of files and computer screens. Nothing to interest him. His gaze settled on Crystal. He blushed slightly as he admired her beautiful face. Her captivating blue eyes, her soft hair, her firm jaw-

"Gold? Stop staring at me."

Was it just him, or did he see her cheeks tinged with pink?

Gold couldn't bear it anymore. He wouldn't comply any further! He got up, a rigid expression on his face, and tapped the floor. Crystal heard the noise and turned towards him sharply. "Gold, what did I-" She drew back suddenly. She didn't realise Gold had brought his face _so _close to hers... Her face heated up, and her voice died away into a squeak. She tried again. "Gold-"

Then Gold closed the distance and touched his lips to hers.

Crystal's mind immediately fogged up. Gold withdrew, grinning. "Ha! I broke all your rules!" he said: but Crystal barely heard him. She managed to mumble a half-hearted "Get out!"

"As you wish, Madame," smirked Gold, leaving the poor girl robbed of all her cognitive functions.

* * *

><p><strong>This was definitely longer than I had intended...<strong>

**By the way, I got the idea for such a collection from "Hetalia Snapshots" by Loona Rosamunde. If you are a Hetalia fan, be sure to check it out! **

**Another drabble tomorrow!**


	3. Piano

Warnings: None

Genre: Romance

Pairings: SpecialShipping

* * *

><p>The piano spilled out melodious notes as Yellow masterfully played.<p>

The song was intense, spellbinding, filled with longing. All sound was drowned in the sea of emotion flowing from Yellow's fingertips. Even the Pidgey were quiet, as if they were hearing Yellow's music.

The song suddenly morphed into a lonely, haunting, broken tune. A tear trickled down Yellow's cheek, so consumed she was by the song. The song abruptly died away.

Yellow was startled by the sound of admiring claps. She whirled around and blushed. _Red_.

"Yells, that was... I don't know what to call it. It was so... beautiful." _Like you, Red,_ thought Yellow. A sudden thought filled the cute blonde girl with panic. "R-Red, how long have you been here?"

"Oh!" Red turned crimson. "I'm sorry, Yellow! I was walking by your house and I suddenly heard your song and I just wanted to hear it up close and-" Realising that he was embarrassing himself by speaking, Red just shut up. _He's been watching me all this while? _Yellow was mortified. She was suddenly aware of how unruly her hair looked and how messed up her attire was. There was silence in the room as both friends looked at each other.

After a few moments of unbearably loud quietness, Red asked, "That was a love song, wasn't it?"

Yellow turned pale. She tried to say yes, it was, but the sound seemed to be lodged into her throat. She tried again, and failed to make anything beyond a gurgle. She finally gave up, and gave Red a nod.

Red could have turned olive with envy. _Yellow's in love with someone?_ His heart felt heavy as lead. He had always liked Yellow. Whom did Yellow love? He managed to choke out, "For whom?"

Yellow had no idea what to do. She could either look down, lie to Red, and then burst into tears. Or she could tell him the truth and risk losing his friendship. _But you want more than his friendship! _her heart chastised.

After more tense and awkward silence, Yellow couldn't take it anymore. She burst out, "You, Red! I've been in love which you ever since you saved me when we were small! I know you don't feel that way about me, I'm sorry! I just had to say it!"

Red's face was a map of disbelief. Yellow knew now that all was lost, and was about to flee, when a smile broke onto Red's face. "Yellow... I love you too."


End file.
